


Of Lust and Games and Misunderstanding

by robinelli



Category: One Piece
Genre: First porn so be nice, I'll let myself out, It's porn, M/M, PWP, Pure and simple, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinelli/pseuds/robinelli
Summary: In which Zoro and Sanji fuck, thoroughly misunderstand each other and are both idiots.Also the author clearly doesn't know when it's time to stop. (Formerly "Playful game")





	1. Just a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Have some shitty porn that I had bouncing around in my head for days.
> 
> It's real shitty first timer porn though, so be warned.
> 
> *Hides under stone*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zoro gets to fuck Sanji literally, which fucks him figuratively,
> 
> also he is an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made minor changes to the text to improve flow and grammar and shit, and added a second chapter, but do yourself a favour and don't read it. 
> 
> *hides under stone again*

Sanji was whirling around the kitchen, exactly like every day, confident strides only broken in the most miniscule of ways, as he was plating todays dinner and swiftly placing the food in front of his hungry crew mates, taking care to keep Luffy away long enough to allow everyone else a bite too before their captain inhaled every last morsel. 

Zoro watched his every movement, more so than usual, scanning for signs of discomfort, breaks in the smooth movements, but there was very little in the way of that. Sanji was almost frustratingly calm, too calm in light of what he had told Zoro earlier, of how he had titilated him for his own personal enjoyment and left the swordsman aroused yet frustrated at having to wait. The only sign of the truth of the blond's alluring claim was the slightest wince when he finally sat down himself, just a twitch of the eye that went unnoticed by the crew, who where far too occupied with the food. And the curly bastard was eating his food completely nonchalantly too. Just looked up at him with a frown, nodding towards the food Zoro had not touched yet. 

Right, maybe that was suspicious, so Zoro took some too and pretended to be interested in it. It was perfect as usual of course, it was just that Zoro would prefer to devour the cook, rather than his food. Patience, he reminded himself. He would get there soon enough, and no matter how calm Sanji seemed, they both knew perfectly well what was going on right now, what was going to happen after the dinner was done and the kitchen cleaned. He could wait that long, and then he would fuck that unbothered expression out of the blond so hard that Sanji would feel him for days.

Dinner felt like it took hours and the time Sanji took to clean the kitchen might as well have been days to Zoro, who had been kicked out by the cook over some stupid pretense of him stealing booze. Zoro knew perfectly well that he hadn't been thrown out because of that, but to avoid raising suspicion or not holding out until they were somewhere private. Sanji had become particular after they made a mess of the dining table and broke a chair once. No kitchen sex for him since then, which sucked. Sanji always had been extra wild on his own terrain.

When he was almost tired of waiting the galley door opened and Sanji emerged lighting a cigarette and nodded towards him curtly. Zoro rolled his eyes, but accepted the silent signal and got up to go ahead into the soundproof room Franky had mercifully built in. He was pretty sure the whole crew was aware of what they did, and Sanji had admitted to believing the same, if only because claiming they didn't would be selling Robin short. Why the blond still insisted on this game, Zoro would never understand, but if going in seperate was the condition he would oblige. So he went ahead and settled onto the bed, making himself at home waiting again.

Thankfully it wasn't long until the door opened and closed again, the lock clicking as he turned the key. Zoro felt a grin stretch over his face. Sanji was locked in with him, and whether they were gonna fight or fuck, it would be awesome. 

"Did you have to stare like that during dinner, marimo?" He asked, being contrary yet playful, as he usually was at this stage. 

Zoro just shrugged but gave him a pointed look because he knew perfectly well that he had contributed to that staring. "Couldn't help myself.", he said. Sanji looked annoyed at him, but Zoro could sense that he was also flattered in the way he strode over with his usual stupidly suave walk. "I shouldn't let you wait any longer then, should I?" he drawled as he leaned into Zoro's space, his voice even deeper than usual, and already filled with lust. 

That was it and Zoro crashed their lips together, pulling the stupid cook close, wrapping his arms around the lithe form. It didn't take long and their tongues were fighting for dominance, hands roaming for purchase in an attempt to get control over the other. 

Sanji tasted like spices and tobacco and passion and already Zoro felt his pants grow tight and his impatience flare up again. Just as he attempted to really get a grip of the blond, throw him on the bed and get him naked, Sanji slipped through his grasp, sinking to his knees in one fluid motion like the slippery fucker that he was. And then he looked up at him with an expression that was miraculously both utterly innocent and absolutely mischievous, as he kneeded Zoro's thighs, his hands wandering upward. "Horny little Marimo, you're not gonna last enough for me to enjoy in this state." 

Zoro would have protested this denegration of his stamina, but Sanji had already opened his pants and was now kissing the tip of his rapidly hardening cock, sucking softly and peering up at Zoro, his blue eye shining with lust. Settling into his fate and forgetting for a moment about Sanji's _other_ titilation, Zoro just grunted softly, placing his hand on top of Sanji's soft hair, guiding his head up and down as the cook swallowed his cock and started blowing him in earnest, swirling his tongue skillfully and making a pulsing motion with his mouth that sent Zoro over the edge almost embarrassingly soon. 

Okay, so maybe Sanji had been right and it had been a while, and he had been a little pent up, and didn't last as long as he could've. Maybe he was even right to take the edge off first. At least Zoro thought so in the haze of the afterglow. 

When he had recovered somewhat he saw Sanji looking up at him like he _won_ at something, and it riled Zoro up, and turned him right back on at the same time, even more so because it slowly registered that Sanji had swallowed. Not that it really was a surprise, he usually did, but something about that fact always stirred at something deep within Zoro, and he didn't even know why.

He growled slightly at Sanji's self satisfied expression and pulled him up into another crushing kiss, tearing at his shirt to open it quickly, buttons be damned. This of course elicited an unhappy squack from Sanji who tried to untangle himself. This time however Zoro didn't let him so easily and kissed him harder, trying even more to finally get to that milky skin, but paying mind to not ripping the buttons off now so his stupid blond would stop struggling so much. 

He was always surprised at how soft Sanji's skin was, even with all the fights he was in and the scars that still littered his body. In the past he would have called Sanji's love of skin care prissy, and although he still found it silly, it now had melded with the person of Sanji so much that he couldn't help but marvel at the feeling under his hands. His hands travelled over his chest, leaving the shirt open. Then they moved downward over his slim waist, stroking his tight abs, and finding his belt.

Sanji was leaning on him now, his long fingers gripping Zoro's shoulders and his shaky breath now betraying the arousal he must have felt the whole afternoon and sending spikes of want through Zoro's own body. He took his time pulling down Sanji's pants and underwear, cherishing every piece of skin and perfectly muscled leg he uncovered, stroking Sanji's thighs and ass until the blond was squirming under his ministrations, seemingly irritated by the loving touch, and obviously getting impatient with Zoro's stalling. 

There was a main show here after all that they hadn't gotten to yet. In one swift motion Zoro turned both of them around, pressing Sanji slightly into the bed with his weight and enjoying the surprised look on the blond man's face, his widened blue eye and slightly open mouth that looked so kissable he didn't even try to resist. 

Still kissing Sanji he lifted the man's legs placing them on his shoulders, feeling the power running through them with a shudder, and getting hard again at the thought that he was getting to do this, that Sanji was _letting_ him do this. That Sanji had prepared for this the whole afternoon, and had let him know before he started on dinner too. For a moment he seperated from Sanji, looking down at the blushing cook with his kiss swollen lips and his golden hair fanning out around him. The white shirt that still hung from his arms made the look perfect. What look, Zoro couldn't even say.

All he knew was that he wanted to see this, to take every expression in the blue eye and commit it to eternal memory. He let one of his hands wander from where he had held Sanji's leg, stroking along the pale skin to his ass and grabbing a nice handful of it, getting a hiss and a groan in return, no doubt having disturbed the little present Sanji had set up for him. Feeling like he had stalled enough now, his hand wandered further to Sanji's puckered hole, finding exactly what he had expected, a hard knob, the outer part of a plug. Brushing which got another gasp from Sanji

Zoro shuddered again, Sanji had told him, playfully, alluringly that he had done this to himself, put this thing inside himself to prepare for him, had made him wait hours with this knowledge. The idea alone had almost driven him insane, but feeling the truth of it under his fingers had him really staring into an abyss of greed he shouldn't look into for too long. 

He brushed the plug again, watched Sanji's face contort in a mix of pleasure and discomfort, drank up his moans as he moved the object, pulling slightly, pushing it back in. All the while watching Sanji moan and squirm and grab into the linens under him in helpless arousal. It was enough to make a man go mad with power. 

He kept playing with Sanji, wanted to make him into his personal mess, maybe hear him beg for release after he had made Zoro wait in his little game. The cook moaned again, louder this time, and when Zoro attempted to kiss him quiet he just moaned all the louder at being bent in half and jostled so rudely. 

"P-Please.." The simple single word shook Zoro's world to it's core with the meaning in it, and he softly untangled Sanji from him. "Not quite yet," he whispered to the cook and God, was his voice always this hoarse? He ignored the groan of protest when he turned Sanji around so he was on all fours on the bed. But however much he protested, he was still Sanji. And Sanji for all his pretenses was always eager to please, so he probably knew that there were few things that could please Zoro like watching Sanji's body arch prettily with the shirt accentuating every hard line of his body, putting his perfect ass on display, and showing Zoro exactly what had exited him for so long today. 

His cock was hard and ready again and Sanji was offering himself so prone and docile before him that the fact actually dazzled him for a moment. "Zoro..." he heard Sanji's moan, and when he looked he caught a glimpse of ocean blue, sparkling with want, with _need_. Need for _him_.

He swallowed heavily, and grabbed the plug again, carefully pulling it out, under lovely moaning and hissing and cursing from Sanji. When it was out completely he couldn't help but stare at the hole it had stretched open, licking his lips and then pushing his mouth on it and licking softly at the abused skin and earning himself shuddery breaths and moans from Sanji. The idea that Sanji had done this for him, had taken the initiative in arousing him in this way, made him want to give back thousandfold. 

It helped that Sanji was incredibly responsive, moaning perfectly and pushing back on his mouth and tongue, babbling pleas by now that Zoro was all to eager to give in to. He righted himself, grabbed the lube from the little night table and squirted some of it on his hands, rubbed it warm, and liberally spread it over his aching cock, while carefully inserting his slick fingers back into Sanji to prepare him some more, which only earned him a frustrated, impatient groan. As punishment he curled his finger into Sanji's prostate grinning at the chocked moan shaking the blond. 

"You want it so bad, huh?" Zoro asked, breathless. He expected Sanji to just be quiet, or to yell something abusive, at the very least to make a sulking or petulant move. Instead Sanji contorted his body elegantly to be able to meet Zoro's eye, and although he was blushing slightly, his visible eye and voice were firm when he voiced a clear and decisive "Yes". 

This, of course, almost killed Zoro, who groaned deeply and softly pushed Sanji into his arched position again before lining himself up with the blond's hole and pressing carefully inside. 

The feeling of tight heat was as overwhelming as always, and Sanji's deep moans and habit of willfully clamping his muscles around him made everything all the better, the tightness, the heat, the feeling of _fitting_ right here in this perfect embrace. He grunted as he picked up the pace, cleverly moving Sanji in such a way that he could brush the man's prostate, getting even more noise out of him and touching and stroking everywhere he could without losing his grip on his cook. 

He might even have started to tell Sanji how perfect he felt, how perfect he _was_. Might even have wanted to tell him that this was more than fucking to him, more than a game of arousing each other and getting off, but he wouldn't ever do that, he would never risk that. It might have been the one thing he had ever been a coward about, and however much he hated being that, he would hate to lose Sanji more. 

The blond, meanwhile was an absolute mess, completely docile in Zoro's arms, all soft moans and pleas for release. But Zoro was relentless, driving Sanji further and further to the edge of desperation, after all he had said that he wanted this to last right? Zoro would make the feeling last for a week and the memory for a lifetime!

As Zoro was also nearing the end of his tether Sanji was nothing but incoherent babbling, when Zoro finally grabbed his cock it was already dripping precum like crazy, and it only took a few strokes for him to come with violent shudders. This in turn pushed Zoro over his own edge and gave him no chance at all to pull out before his orgasm hit and had him see black for a few seconds.

When he came to, Sanji was out cold beside him, clearly exhausted from his own idea. Somehow this pulled a fond smile onto Zoro's face, which was quite different from the self-satisfied grin it changed into as soon as he noticed Sanji's blissed out expression. When the blond looked so content thanks to him it was easier to pretend what could never be true. Maybe even too easy.

He lay back for a while getting his bearings again. He would love a nap now, but he also knew that Sanji would throw a fit, and more importantly suffer for it, if Zoro didn't clean him up soon. He'd also have to change the sheets they had messed up. But after today's experience he would gladly delay his nap to take care of Sanji. He deserved it with the way he took care of everyone else, even if he could be an idiot about it where the girls were concerned.

For a moment he wondered whether it maybe was possible that Sanji felt more for him than lust after today's events, but he pushed the question far back into his mind when he got up to prepare a bath for Sanji. There were more important things to do now than wonder what might be.


	2. Simply Wild Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sanji introspects on why he does the things he does,
> 
> and is an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I write this second chapter, you ask? You tell me, sister, because I certainly don't know why I'm incapable of quitting while I'm ahead.
> 
> In any case this chapter is the companion piece to the first from Sanji's PoV, detailing just how much Sanji doesn't understand why he does the shit he does.

The snap of his lighter was a comforting sound to Sanji. It helped almost as much to settle his nerves as nicotine cursing through his veins. 

Not that there was too much to be stressed out about, sitting on the heated tiles of Sunny’s bathroom after a lengthy shower. He didn’t indulge in the full comforts of the room often, but sometimes he just felt like he needed the time for self-care. And sometimes he needed the time for a very invasive shower because he was about to do something that was pretty dirty anyway you sliced it. 

He snapped the lighter again, in lieu of lighting a cigarette- an act that he never did in the bathroom, lest the smell linger and harass his lovely flowers- mussing his hair absently as he thought for the hundredth time that day about what he was about to do, and why the fuck he was doing it. 

You see, Zoro and he were fucking. Pretty regularly even, and it was hot and dirty, and competitive and Sanji didn’t even know when the violent tension between them had flipped into a profoundly sexual one. But it had, and here they were now, making a game of cornering each other when the crew was looking the other way, whispering filthy things, and stealing gropes expressly designed to make the other burn up with lust.

In a way, it was like it had always been, it was all about _winning_ , about getting one over the other. That was what they were when they fought, it was what they had been when their affair was still all about jerking each other off in dark corners and both had looked at submitting to the other with disdain, and even now that Sanji had found he actually liked bottoming, that was in large part because it made beating Zoro at this game so much easier. 

Sanji had learned with time, that _nothing_ drove Zoro wild with lust like being submitted to. It was almost comical to see his pupils dilate until he looked feral, predatory, and yet strangely out of control. Like he couldn’t decide whether to do Sanji’s bidding until he could touch him, or just give in to his animal instincts and jump Sanji then and there. Who would have thought that bringing Zoro’s iron discipline to the brink of shattering would be so easy? 

Not that getting there wasn’t hard in its own way, no matter how extreme the rush of seeing Zoro lose control was, it required Sanji to relinquish quite a bit of his own first, not to speak of keeping a handle on the addiction this was breeding. And an addiction it was, an addiction to riling Zoro up in the most perverted of ways. There was simply no other reason for the object sitting on the towel across from him.

He muttered to himself, staring at the offending buttplug, just sitting there, seemingly innocent, except for what Sanji was about to do with it, had already done with it a few times for shorter amounts of time to get used to the feeling of walking with it. After all, this plan of his would require him to go about his day without the others noticing that he… well. 

He shuddered at the thought of it and briefly wondered if Zoro would react the way he wanted him to. Previous experience would suggest that he was receptive to this kind of thing, and why wouldn’t he be? On the surface, it had to look like Sanji was the one desperate to be fucked, and short of seeing his own face the Marimo probably wouldn’t realize that he was the one being played. If the grass head even realized Sanji’s game at all. It was entirely possible that for him this was all just itching a scratch, entirely physical, with Zoro it wasn’t always easy to tell.

He continued his staring contest with the inanimate object for another few minutes before roaring in frustration and grabbing the damn thing in a rush of energy. It was now or never dammit! He coated the plug liberally with lube before he could think too much about what he was about to do. His face was heating up as he leaned forward steadying himself on the side of the tub with the hand that still held the plug. This was always the hardest part. Carefully he brought his other lube slick hand to his hole, circling it with a bit of hesitation before breaching it with one of his fingers. The sensation sent him shuddering and moaning and he felt his back arch of its own accord. 

Had someone told him that this felt so good just a few months ago, he would have laughed in their faces, yet here he was, stretching himself by scissoring two fingers. He cursed under his breath when he brushed his own prostate, if he had a hand free he would probably be jerking himself off by now, but as it was he ignored his erection in favor of stretching thoroughly. This wasn’t going to be exactly comfortable anyway, not to speak of when Zoro got to him later.

He shuddered again, but determined that he had stretched just about enough, and with another deep breath set the plug against his hole and pushed it in carefully. The intrusion was still uncomfortable and strange, and yet Sanji couldn’t help but moan and arch further. When had he started to enjoy this damn feeling so much?

It slipped in easily, and soon Sanji moved it around slightly inside of himself, pulling and pushing to not only stretch but take the edge of his mounting arousal. He sank to the ground so his second hand was free. With this new freedom, he started stroking his aching cock, still moving the plug around and most definitely not imagining something strong large and mossy watching him as he did. 

It didn’t take long for his orgasm to spill over his own hand, and after sitting on the heated tile for a few moments he could right himself without wincing too much. His face was still hot and he felt just a bit stupid, standing naked and dirtied in the bathroom like an idiot, with the uncomfortably comfortable weight settling in his ass. 

Jup, he was really going to do this, and hopefully not make a total idiot of himself. 

To that end he had to play this perfectly, and for that he should look his best. After thoroughly washing his hands and carefully cleaning his mess up, he carefully slipped into his clothes, formfitting pants and a simple white shirt that he didn’t completely button up, and shuddered with every jostle to his little secret. Then he combed his hair and styled it to fall just _so_. He had already done all his skin care straight out of the bath, so he was looking great all over. 

With one last once over he left the bathroom. That was it, outside he would have to control his reactions a lot more carefully. A cigarette would probably help to calm his nerves, so he lit one and started puffing on it. Now to find the marimo.

On his quest for the head of moss Sanji had seen the kids, meaning Chopper, Luffy and Usopp, fishing, the lovely ladies had announced at lunch that they would be in the aquarium room until dinner, going over a few catalogues they had gotten at the last city, he had heard music from the crow’s nest where brook was keeping watch, and Franky was nowhere to be seen, which usually meant he was holed up in his work shop. That meant there was nothing stopping him from kicking up some moss, when he found it.

This proved to be a rather easy task, seeing as mossy had made himself into a tripping hazard right next to the galley door. For whatever reason Sanji’s heart jumped when he saw him there, sitting against the wall with his arms crossed and his head sunk against his chest. It was probably because he still had to put his plan into motion, and certainly not because Zoro looked like he fit there perfectly. 

He took the last drag of his cigarette, and walked casually over to the marimo, who didn’t even open his eye, although he probably observed Sanji’s presence as he usually did. Sanji kicked at his side when he was in reach, but it wasn’t very hard, or fast, and Zoro blocked it easily without opening his eye. 

“Cut it out curly, trying to sleep.” He rumbled grumpily, and his annoyed expression was almost cute, although other people might find it just a bit scary. Well, maybe Sanji could do something about that shitty attitude. 

“And here I thought you’d want to know about what I’ve planned for tonight, shitty moss-head.” He said lightly, taking care to just add the tiniest bit of suggestion to his voice. Zoro opened his eye slowly, and looked at him expectantly. That got mossy’s attention. Good.

Sanji deliberately squatted down next to the marimo, not bothering to completely hide the wince when the plug inside him shifted, and leaned into the other man’s personal space. Zoro had of course noticed the sign of discomfort and scowled, scanning him for injuries. “Calm down Marimo, I’m not hurt, quite the opposite, really.” He lowered his voice further and leaned in more, close enough that Zoro could smell his body wash and feel his breath on his ear. The way Zoro also leaned into him and placed his arms loosely around his waist, was a sure-fire way to know that he was already eating out of his palm. 

“In fact, I just couldn’t wait, sorry.” He breathed into Zoro’s ear, feeling the man shudder slightly. “So, I filled myself ahead of time. I hope you don’t mind.” He leaned back again, sitting on his haunches, and closing his eyes for a moment as he was shaken by a wave of arousal. When he opened his eyes again, there was exactly what he had hoped. Zoro looked fucking _wild_ , the black of his pupils had completely swallowed the gold of his irises, and if Sanji were a more fearful man he probably would have feared being eaten in that moment. Instead of biting him Zoro fastened his grip, licked his lips and seemed to be deep in thought. “What did you do?” He asked, a slight shaking in his deep voice. 

It made Sanji grin triumphantly, wouldn’t the Marimo like to know every filthy detail? “I guess what am I doing right now would be the more accurate question Ma~ri~mo.” He hummed, ignoring Zoro’s stern look. “But I guess if you absolutely need to know…” He trailed off thoughtfully and Zoro’s fingers at his waist probably gripped hard enough to bruise a lesser man. “You can have a look tonight, when I let you pull it out.” Zoro’s reaction was perfect, he just about stopped himself from stammering by having his mouth hang open and not saying anything at all. “And we’ll see what we’ll do after that, right Zoro?” he asked playfully and the marimo could do nothing but nod his agreement and stare like he had never seen Sanji before. 

With that the cook extracted himself from Zoro’s grip and waved playfully. “See you after dinner.” He said lightly and closed and locked the galley door as soon as he had stepped foot inside. Sanji leaned against the door with the slightest thump and ruffled his hair. Had that been good? Zoro had reacted as he had wanted… maybe not quite as vocal as he would have liked, but good enough, right? He _had_ looked ready to fuck Sanji into the wall right there, but maybe he shouldn’t want that reaction so much. Fuck, this was all such a mess.

After the fact, the whole thing felt a lot more embarrassing than he had thought it would before. But what was done was done now. And although spikes of arousal ran up and down his spine in tandem with jolts of doubt when he thought about the ball of moss sitting outside, he still had a job to do. If he had fucked up now he could clean that mess up after everyone was fed.

And so, he set to work, gliding into the rhythm of cooking easily, circumstances aside. When food was almost ready he unlocked the door again. The smell wafting outside did its job in summoning his crew, the lovely, the hungry and the gluttonous alike. The first one to amble in was mossy who stared at him, like he was either a riddle to be figured out or a deer to be hunted. But luckily, he was followed by their energetic captain so quickly that he couldn’t make a move. “Sit your ass down, marimo.” Was all Sanji threw his way, swallowing the grin Zoro’s bothered expression pulled unto his face. It wouldn’t do to spill the beans by being indiscreet.

Too bad that Zoro would make a terrible actor. During the meal Sanji even had to remind him to eat something, like he normally would. But even then, the marimo had trouble concentrating on anything that wasn’t Sanji. It was flattering, but it was also fucking stupid. They didn’t want to be found out. At least they shouldn’t drag their hormone addled fucking into the view of the crew, no matter if keeping secrets from Robin was impossible as a point of principle.

Besides, it wasn’t that long now anymore, after dinner and clean-up Zoro would get there, so there was absolutely no need to gawk so stupidly now. After dinner the real fun would begin. 

Even an impatient ball of moss could wait that long.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji was an idiot.

That much had been clear to Zoro almost instantenouesly when they met at the Baratie.

He was ridiculously easy manipulated by Nami, or anything with a nice rack, really. He payed too much attention to his looks. He jumped at the chance to sacrifice himself and his dreams. He was erratic and emotional as well as competitive in the most stupid of ways.

An idiot. Obviously.

Less obviously, all of his idiotic qualities were in fact either admirable, just plain lovable or only mildy annoying.

He would pretend to only make extra snacks for the girls, yet the whole crew would find their portions in the kitchen, prepared just as perfectly and carefully.

He would spout all his crap about "lovely ladies" and his chivalrous horseshit and yet Zoro had never seen him patronize either Nami or Robin when it came to fighting. In fact he probably protected Ussop and Chopper as much as the girls if not more, because it was their job to look out for the weaker members of the crew.

He was self-sacrificial and prone to putting his own needs dead last, but he never complained, never put his shit on anybody else's shoulders. Sometimes that pissed Zoro off something fierce but mostly he could respect that. Mostly he understood.

Even his willingness to throw his dreams away in the service of anothers happiness, an act that should fill Zoro with distaste at the cowardice of it didn't inspire disgust, Because with Sanji there was no cowardice in it. Just kindness and selflessness and pure sincere love for his fellow man. Somehow Zoro never could muster anything but anger that Sanji didn't value himself more, didn't understand how much he and his happiness meant to the people who loved him.

Because Zoro did. It was difficult to pinpoint when exactly it had happened but the swordsman had fallen in love with their cook.

Long before they started their thing he had felt it. Had followed Sanji's movements with more than a fighters attention. Had noticed his quirks and all the small neverending kindnesses he bestowed on the crew. The hard lines of his body, the shine of his hair, his suave walk.

Watching but never being able to touch had become torture and only his neverending discipline and the sure knowledge thta nothing would ever happen between them had kept him sane.

Until it did happen. And on the cooks initiative no less.  
They had gotten into each others hair again and spend an afternoon slashing and kicking each other all over the ship.

That was always when Zoro could get closest and he had basked in the exitement of a decent fight and the cooks proximity. It was also when his self-control was weakest. And as he often did after such fights, he went straight to the bathroom to jerk off.

Only that that time Sanji had remained hot on his heels, overtaking him. He had already felt his competiveness flare up again, the priss could wait for his shower dammit!

But before he could open his mouth Sanji looked straight into his eyes with an unreadable expression before looking down at his very poorly hidden erection causing heat to rise in Zoro's neck and cheeks. Well shit, cat was out of the bag now.

He didn't get a chance to defend himself when Sanji looked at his face again. "Want a hand with that?" He had asked. Completely neutral, like they were talking about the dishes.

Zoro's dry mouth was not fit to answer and all his brain produced was a strange sound between an affirmative grunt and a confused huff.

Sanji rolled his eyes and mussed his hair in a frustrated gesture. "Just 'the deal' you know? I scratch your itch you scratch mine?"

Zoro didn't know actually. But the concept sounded simple enough and it involved Sanji giving him a hand with his very very hard dick so he nodded agreement and watched some of the tension bleed from Sanji's shoulders. "Good" the cook said and looked around to make sure noone was around before they stole into the bathrooms together. Which Zoro found stupid because it wouldn't be the first time they used the showers at the same time. It was actually kind of normal.

"Groundrules Marimo." Sanji started with the door securly closed and locked behind them. "No more touching than necessary, no eyecontact, we don't talk about this after, strictly hands on dicks. Everyone undresses and redresses themselves. We clear?"

Zoro stomped on the sinking feeling in his chest and nodded once barely registering that Sanji seemed awfully practiced in this lecture.

The next moment Zoro's mind was busy with more urgent issues because Sanji had whipped out his dick and was looking at Zoro expectantly.  
Thankfully autopilot was still functioning and Zoro slipped his pants down far enough to free his own cock before stepping closer into Sanji's personal bubble and grabbing the cook's hard length.

He had seen Sanji in the nude before and this wasn't the first dick he had ever jerked off, and yet it felt different like it fit there way too well. The rough noise of arousal Sanji gave wasn't helping and neither was Sanji's own calloused hand on his length as they jerked each other quickly and roughly. Grunting and moaning under their breaths.

It didn't take long for Zoro to come first, too many emotions mixing with his arousal. Sanji wasn't long after and when Zoro looked at him the cook looked so unbearably smug that his face was downright punchable. The fucker looked like he just won and it annoyed Zoro to no end.

Next time he thought he would be the one to win. Then he rembered there might not be a next time.

***

There was a next time. And a time after that. And after that. 

Sometimes Sanji would initiate sometimes Zoro. A cleverly placed leg between thighs as they were tousling on the floor. A passing grope of ass or crotch when walking past. Sometimes even a suggestive look and they would jerk each other off soon after in any free and lockable room on the ship.

They never talked about it after, no eyecontact, no more touching than necessary, everybody undressed and redressed themselves. 

To Zoro it was profoundly unsatisfying, and worse torture than it had been before.

Because sure, Sanji let him jerk him off but it was so mechanical and removed that it almost felt worse than not touching at all. Almost. Because at least Sanji was making sweet sounds and the smell of sex was a great stimulant for Zoro's more intimate fantasies.

Then Sabaody happened and for two years his memories and fantasies were all he had. And he decided then that when they met again Sanji's groundrules could go to hell even if that meant not getting to touch again.

When they finally reunited everything else was exactly like it had always been except that they were stronger and Sanji had gotten even hotter during that time.

Nothing happened for the first few weeks back on the ship. Both of them were too busy settling into their version of normal again. But Zoro felt the itch burn under his skin hotter with every encounter with the cook. 

It took one of their famous victory parties to break the knot again. Both of them were tipsy when they stumbled in the dark galley, pants already halfway down. And Zoro drunk on victory, rum and Sanji started touching the blond all over like he had wanted for so long. Stroked his hair, felt his powerful muscles under his soft skin. Every centimeter of his lean body a sharply honed weapon. He drank it all in and when they finally came to touching each others cocks he didn't last long.

When they were done he looked at Sanji, sobered up by the realisation that he had stomped all over the deal.  
And sure enough Sanji looked enraged, pulled his pants up and stormed away. He hadn't reciprocated Zoro's touches and it hurt more than it probably should.

That was that then, Zoro thought, his affair was over now.

Except it wasn't. Whatever happened that night was not Sanji quitting. In retrospect something about it had revved him up even. He never talked about it but the next time he aproached Zoro it wasn't with a quick grab to signal readiness.

Zoro was leaning against the galley wall resting when suddenly the cook's lean form drapped over him completely, their bodies touching most deliciously all over and their bodyheats mingling. One blue eye looked up at him with so much unbridled want that he felt his breath go short for a second. 

The cook opened his mouth and told him something. Later he would register that it was the time and place they should meet. But in that second all he knew was that their faces were close enough to kiss, breaths already mingling in the small space. Before he could lean forward to finally cross that bridge Sanji had pushed himself up and off him only the echo of his warmth remaining.

When Sanji went on his knees that night and for the first time took Zoro's dick in his mouth he was sure he was going to die if he wasn't already dead and in heaven. Needless to say he didn't last long. 

Sanji just looked smug again at least until Zoro was returning the favour enthusiastically. Finally tasting the cook and bringing him to completion diligently.

They went on this way, finding ever different ways to make their intent clear and rile the other up in the process. It was a game, Sanji's game if Zoro was honest. He was better at manipulating Zoro's arousal, craftier with his words and sneakier with suprise attacks. It seemed like he was dissecting Zoro to the core and using his findings against the swordsman.

He wasn't so dumb that he really believed Sanji wanted to submit to him out of arousal when he sometimes did. No, that was Sanji giving him a length of rope that Zoro would be happy to hang himself with every time.

Because these moves from Sanji made it easy to pretend that he wasn't just scratching Sanji's itch and going along with one of his stupid competitions. That they could be more.

But they weren't, and couldn't. Sanji's steadfast refusal to kiss him made that pretty clear

Until one night when Sanji brought him sake and a snack to the crows nest when he was on watch and they fooled around again and Sanji felt so good in his arms that he didn't resist the urge and kissed the cook's sweet moans away.

Sanji didn't resist but he didn't talk about it either. Just left fairly quickly after they were done. Zoro didn't worry this time that it was all over now but he wished Sanji had said something.

***

Sanji didn't say anything about the kissing even when it started happening more often and the blond reciprocated. But he didn't otherwise change anything about their relationship either, so Zoro assumed they were fine. Even if Sanji was even more weird than usual. Staring at him oddly sometimes or utterly lost in thought.

The reason for this turned out to be the fulfilment of all Zoro's more perverted dreams. 

They were in the Crow's nest, Sanji on his knees between his thighs and blowing Zoro's world quite literally to heaven. Then he suddenly stopped, pulling off Zoro's dick with an obscene popping sound.

Disoriented Zoro tried to muster the verbal capacity for a complaint but then Sanji was suddenly in his lap. His sharp blue eye intensely focused, jaw set in determination, and hands clawing into Zoro's shoulders almost painfully

"You wanna do me?" The cook almost growled and Zoro almost choked on his own spit.  
"Wha..?"he started quite eloquently before being cut off again "Do I fucking stutter Marimo? Yes or no?"

Once again autopilot was thankfully still functioning and Zoro felt his face split into an enormous grin "Hell yeah!"

What followed was the most awkward, fumbling, uncomfortable and probably slightly painful sex Zoro had ever had. Both of them were too much in a rush to prepare Sanji properly and the experience was none too pleasant for either of them.

But of course neither would admit to failure, let alone back down. 

Zoro , predictably, was the first to come and when he looked at Sanji there was that smug look again.  
With a growl the swordsman set to work with his mouth to even the score and soon Sanji was writhing under him and coming to completion too.

That would be far from the last time they had sex. 

With time they choreographed their own complicated dance of signals and reactions, pulled each other in and spun each other around until both were utterly dizzy.

Zoro would ask to bottom and Sanji would look at him thoughtfully, a bit surprised even. But later in bed would prove to be the most attentive lover.

Sanji would climb into his lap and grind down hard, while Zoro would caress his sides or back or ass with a tenderness that was at least unusual for him, making the cook squirm.

They would fuck and Zoro would just barely restrain himself from pulling Sanji back into the bed while the blonde got dressed, cigarette already between his lips.

And always always when Zoro was kissing him or holding him down to stall just a little, to touch a bit more, Sanji would make his impatience known by wriggling and whining. 

Sometimes he even begged to be fucked but the sharp glint in his eye always belied his intentions. Not that Zoro could resist when Sanji willingly offered himself, lips swollen, hair tousled and legs already spread in invitation while that smoky baritone drawled filthy suggestions.

In short, Zoro was living the life, if not for the tiny detail that all the sex in the world wouldn't replace the relationship he really wanted.   
Still, for what it was Zoro's situation was quite livable until Sanji had to go and throw toys into the mix.

It was such a cook thing to do, manipulating Zoro to such a ridiculous extent. And throwing the swordman for a loop yet again to boot. Considering how far they had gotten it shouldn't be so surprising, and it wasn't even really.

It was more that this latest escapade threw the strangeness of their situation into sharp focus and with it every escalation that Sanji had pushed to get them here.

Soon the niggling feeling at the back of Zoro's neck was a constant bother, a bother that bloomed into hope that maybe there was a reason for Sanji's strange behaviour. Maybe there really were feelings involved on Sanji's side.

It was only a matter of time until the buzzing in his head would become too much of a bother. And when it finally did, one day as he was training in the crow's nest and the cook's deep baritone laughter carried all the way up and into Zoro's heart, the swordsman resolved to put this stupid game behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sanji realises that he could and should have known but didn't.
> 
> Brcause he is an idiot.

He should have known Sanji thought, warmth all around him, Zoro like a furnace heating up the bed

He should have known that this whole mess would end here, with him curled up next to Zoro and held in the moss heads stupidly muscular arms.

It was a first for them, lying together like this, both concious and still fully dressed. They had had a lot of firsts over the last few years, and it was strange that this one should be so late in their relationship but here they were.

And Sanji should have known that this was were they were headed when Zoro asked him to meet up this afternoon when he stood smoking on deck. The lack of groping or suggestion had made him wary, the unchracteristically insecure voice and demeanor of Zoro even more so. The way he scratched his neck awkwardly, not meeting Sanji's eyes and then when he finally did the haunted look in those orbs that was such a familiar yet rare sight.

But he had agreed anyway. Agreed and come here and for once there was no immediate undressing, no groping just silence betwen them before Zoro grabbed his wrist, pulling him into bed and promptly spooning him, arms wrapped around him tight but not so tight that he couldn't escape if he wanted to.

His first instinct was to thrash and to curse but there was Zoro's voice at his ear, almost desperate.  
"Stop that cook, please!"

Stranger than the request was that he did in fact stop at once, maybe shocked by the tone of Zoro's voice maybe just curious in the same way that had escalated this whole mess.

Behind him Zoro was settling down, breathing in deeply as if to brace himself. But there was nothing forthcoming apparently.

The silence between them was uncomfortable for once. Sanji waiting and Zoro making a few attempts more to start. The tension between them building, the flood that was to come already a vibration in the air all around them

And Sanji thought that he should have known when he bought that toy and used it and involved Zoro that things would get like this.

He should have known when Zoro against all his own expectations wanted to be fucked by him. When he had felt all this insane power under him, around him, crackling at his fingertips with every touch and every moan and very second Zoro was falling apart for him.

He should have known when he asked if Zoro wanted to fuck him, that this wasn't just about competition anymore. When he had wanted it and not just for the thrill of being desired so intensely. When he had enjoyed way to much to be touched all over, worshipped by incredibly strong hands. When he had woken up after a night together cleaned up and alone. That boundary still intact but heart hollow.

Maybe he even did know a little when he gave in to Zoro's attempts at kissing him and they both fell into doing that like it had been the one thing in their life that had been missing. He should have, really.

When he had shuddered under Zoro's gentle, loving touches, strong fingers shaking his body to its very core with the barest of brushes. When he had felt so out of his depth and so close to losing his mind by such comparatively minor affection, he should have known that Zoro's apparent need to touch him like that was not just the swordman's. That it had not just been Zoro using Sanji's own body against him, giving this incredible pleasure and sharing this intense intimacy.

And all the times he had managed to get Zoro off first, had even taken to getting on his knees and sucking his dick?Had enjoyed it in a way that had nothing to do with getting one over Zoro? When his heart had warmed and swelled at the thought that he could make this picture of manhood and stoicism come apart at the seams? He should have known that their one upmanship was mostly just pretense, that most of the pleasure really didn't come from "winning" but from taking care of the other, making him boneless and content. _Satiating_ him.

During their two years apart, when he had endured his personal hell and had so often thought of his crewmates and Zoro had taken centerstage of his worries and fantasies and longings, he didn't have a good explanation for why it was him and not anyone else that dominated his thoughts and desires. Instead of ignoring it, burying it under all sorts of rationalisationd he should have known then what he was already feeling.

Even before that, when they were still fumbling through their first experiences, and Zoro' obvious enthusiam strummed through his chest making his heart sing and hammer. Even then with most boundaries between them still intact he should have known what the ever present feeling deep in his body, his bones, his very soul meant."He really wants this." A thought awing him, humbling him even then. "He really wants _me_ a thought breeding obsession, only to be indulged in in the most intense moments and to be buried soon after.

In truth he should have known the second he offered the deal to Zoro. Should have known that the way he watched the swordman in the weeks before and noticed being watched in return had nothing to do with just itching a scratch and everything with getting closer to that man that was as steady and strong as rock, carved into the likeness of a young God.

If he had dared to know then, he could and should have realised that he was already falling in love, had maybe already crash landed into burning hot infatuation. That it was already too late to stop the process and every escalation that would follow was nothing but the logical and inevitable consequence of this state of affairs.

He couldn't help himself even in the very beginning, despite all the times he thought of Zoro as a neanderthal. Of course he couldn't, because alongside the rudeness, the drinking and obsession with fighting there was honor, loyalty, protectiveness, drive, strength in mind and body, bravery and incredible unbending will.

He never really had a chance after they met and Zoro showcased all of those traits within hours, almost losing his life to Mihawk but always, always living up to his own dream. A display of will and conviction so impressive, so inspiring, that it stuck with the cook since. 

If he really knew his own heart then, and cared to draw on that knowledge he could have predicted every event that led them here. Into this bed. Where they had had sex too often to count but never had been so intimate as in this moment, all tangled up in each others limbs still fully dressed and waiting on the brink of an emotional abyss.

Waiting for Zoro to give the feelings that had been building voice and escalate that last step and topple them over the edge. 

And still there was nothing but deep breaths behind Sanji, frustration evident in the mounting tension in the swordsman's body until it broke way in a groan of annoyance "This is stupid." The mosshead muttered and eased his arm away from the cooks waist, tone and demeanor suggesting defeat of all things. 

And suddenly, like a rubberband snapping, panic welled up in the cooks throat. No it's not!, he thought. Because it wasn't, it was brilliant, essential, fucking overdue!

Belatedly and with a furious blush, he realised that he had said that first part out loud as well as reflexively grabbed the arm Zoro was so rudely removing and clutching the large hand to his chest with such force that Zoro was even more tightly pulled to his back than he had been before.

Everything in Zoro's body language that he could feel then suggested shock and confusion, but he couldn't dwell on that. They needed to take this damn step now, if it killed Sanji. "It's not stupid." He repeated to make himself perfectly clear and felt Zoro relax slightly behind him although he was tightening his arms again deliciously, bringing even more of his considerable strength to bear on Sanji's lean frame.

"Cook.. does that mean...d-do you.. I mean.. I..damn.." the swordsman was actually stammering, and there was so much hope and awe and happy fucking disbelief in his voice it threatened to burst Sanji's heart right out of his chest.

"Yeah, yeah I guess so marimo."he quietly admitted. 

There was silence behind him again. Zoro lost for words once more. And to be honest Sanji didn't know what to say either. Blurting those three words out seemed strangely inadequate. Instead he shifted a bit,Zoro's arms somehow adjusting to his movements without ever losening even a little. He moved so he could see Zoro's face, slightly blushing and glowing from within, eyes shining with affection and still elated disbelief and so so much hope.

If Sanji had known that he could make Zoro look that way and how full and loved and fucking wonderful it would make him feel he would have faced the music a lot sooner. But that was in the past now and in the present he pressed a chaste kiss to the swordsman's lips, then a few more, all of them reciprocated with a sweetness that was always so unexpected from Zoro and all the more lovable for it.

When he was finally sated he settled back into the position he had before. Spooned into Zoro's broad chest, arms around him like a blanket and soft breath at his neck and ear, he made himself really comfortable. 

"Tonight, can we just stay like this?" He asked and even to his own ears sounded almost shy.

Behind him he heard Zoro choke up, in what might have been repressed tears, but his voice didn't waver when he answered softly, happily "I would like that."

He should have known was Sanji's last thought before the warmth all around him dragged him finally into sleep. 

He should have known that this had been what he had wanted all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. I don't even know but thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro are finally on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> After I threw some sentimental crap at you the last two chapters you can have some porn now :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sanji was an early riser. It came with the job after all, and Zeff had trained it into him quite thoroughly to be up before the sun. 

So when he was waking up slowly it was no surprise that Zoro was still asleep. The mosshead was giving of heat like a furnace and it was a testament to Sanji's emotional state that he didn't at once extract himself and kick the Marimo of the bed.

Indeed, he even snuggled closer, half laying on the swordsman's chest and feeling the hard planes of his muscle. Even starting to touch and stroke where he could reach. Watching Zoro's face, that was slack in sleep, and listening to the occasional content grunts he pulled from the still sleeping sowrdsman. 

He never had taken the time to examine Zoro's impressive physique without rush, and now he found that he quite liked doing that, remapping every centimeter that he had already discovered in much more frenzied and hurried moments.

From his broad shoulders and chest, over the large scar Mihawk had left, down over tight abs to muscled legs Sanji's hands roamed and pushed clothing aside as he went, and the more he touched the hungrier he became.

Until he couldn't help himself anymore and started kissing the tan skin covering all that power, kissing down and down, tasting the scar with the lightest of nips and moving further down while the swordsman was stirring above him, kissing all the way until he could pull down the loose pants in his way.

Zoro's dick seemed to be up before his master today, standing proud and erect and Sanji gladly took the opportunity to give the underside a good lick, eliciting a content grumble from further up the bed. With a shudder he closed his lips around the tip of Zoro's cock and carefully bobbed down, savouring the flavour and the sleepy groans above him.

Zoro meanwhile was being pulled from his sleep with the feeling that all was right in the world.  
When he was a bit more awake he recalled yesterday's events and thought that he might have been dreaming. A bit more awake still and he moaned in pleasure almost certain that he still was dreaming.  
Noone got that lucky. Noone.

But when he looked down to see who was doing such a good job making waking up pleasant, there were Sanji's nimble fingers softly kneeding his hip, Sanji's blond hair, bobbing up and down with his movements and Sanji's shining blue eye looking unabashadely at him while he was sucking Zoro's dick.

He let his head fall back and groaned. Shit, if he watched that for a second longer he was gonna cum.

He was spared that embarassing fate when Sanji pulled off with an audible pop and a slight laugh "Good morning Marimo, sleep well?" The blond had wiggled up the bed and was now lying comfortably spread on top of Zoro, grin firmly in place.

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji and returned that grin "Slept okay, woke up great." The thousand watt smile that Sanji gave him in return was almost too bright. How the fuck could one person be that fucking attractive? 

He pulled the blond even closer and for once just kissed that beautiful fucker without resistance and second thoughts.

Sanji returned the kiss with equal fervor and felt heat well up in him when Zoro started lazily rolling his hips against him. He tried to lean back to maybe get his shirt off but found that between Zoro's brute strength and the Marimo chasing after him immediately he couldn't get away.

Not that he had to to lose the shirt, for once the grass head was on the same page as him and was already hard at work getting buttons undone and zippers pulled down and with some support of Sanji's own nimble hands it didn't take long until both of them had gotten naked in a tangle of limbs.

Sanji still didn't have a chance to even break skin contact if he wanted to and laughed breathlessly in the mingled breath between them "Not letting go, are you Marimo?" He teased, and while Zoro blushed he only tightened his hug until it almost hurt, that had to be answer enough apparently.

"Careful you big fucking brute, mind your freak strength!"Sanji huffed out and lightly slapped Zoro's shoulder.

The deep laughter that followed shouldn't be so attractive, and neither should that rogueish grin. "What's the matter? Can't handle a little hug?" And with that Zoro squeezed the blond even harder until Sanji was pounding his shoulders breathlessly. 

Fucking Marimo thought he was so fucking strong, didn't he? Oh well. With some wiggling Sanji managed to get his legs behind Zoro's back, crossed them and squeezed right back. He quite enjoyed the resulting grunt of pain. 

Zoro took the hint and let go just a little bit, but captured Sanji's lips as his prize while one of his hands grabbed the back of the cook's head to hold him in place.

Sanji in turn had his hand grabbing Zoro's short hair and tugging slightly, the other hand clawing into Zoro's stupidly strong shoulder while both of them were rolling their hips together lazily, unhurried for once.

Sanji was just about to finally extract himself enough to ask how they were going to do this, when Zoro shifted him a bit in his lap and carefully rolled forward so Sanji was on his back, caged under the sexy hulking frame of the swordsman, dicks still deliciously rubbing against each other with every slight movement. 

"Fuck, cook, can I...?" Zoro asked breathless, almost helpless. And Sanji still trapped under him, legs wrapped around this beast of a man cocked his head to one side, grinned devilishly and with a roll of his hips laid down his conditions "Full sentences Marimo. And say please." God, he would never get enough of Zoro's pupils dilating like he couldn't fucking help himself.

Zoro groaned deeply, his cock jumping abruptly and tried to meet the demand. Blushing when the words wouldn't come. "Fuck, Sanji _please!_

The cook had his hips rolling in a steady rhythm by then "Oh no, I know you can do better than that, Zoro. Use your fucking words!" He was almost embarassed about how aroused and turned on he too sounded.

The swordsman buried his face in the cook's shoulder meeting every roll of the other's hips and tried again to summon the words that would allow him in.

"Fuck, cook you sexy bastard, dammit, Alright... I want to fuck you, Please let me shove my dick in you. I'll make you feel so good. I promise just please, fucking please let me do that for you." He blurted out face heating up words tumbling other themselves but it was so worth it for the flush travelling over all that pale skin under him and the delicious sound of helpless arousal. He'd say anything, really anything at all to get that reaction.

"Please!" He repeated and enjoyed Sanji's stuttering breath for a second before the cook had himself under control again and looked him straight in the eye, shining blue only a thin layer around pupils blown wide. "Fucking do it."the cook said firmly baring his neck "Fuck me silly, you damn big brute." 

It was a command Zoro didn't need to be given twice and he was on the lube in the drawer like a flash not breaking contact for more than mere seconds.  
Then he was on the cook, kissing him with intent while his hand travelled down, down and grabbed a good bit of that amazing ass and gave it a nice squeeze and fondle. When he was satisfied with that he rubbed some lube warm and carefully pressed a finger into that hole that he so desperately wanted to fill.

Sanji was keening beautifully under his ministrations but also moving his hips, lightly fucking himself first on one finger, then on two while Zoro was stretching him. Moaning and cursing and fucking bitching at him impatiently all the while and Zoro wouldn't change it for the world.

But suddenly apparently Sanji was fed up with preparations and somehow with his unreasonably powerful legs and hips flipped both of them around so he was stradling Zoro and towering over him like some kind of sexdemon. "Enough stalling, Marimo. You're going in." He said and his fucking voice had dropped even deeper than usual, however that worked.

Zoro slipped his fingers out and before he could even do anything, Sanji had lined him up and lowered himself so that the incredible tight heat he loved so much was swallowing Zoro's dick perfectly. 

They both groaned when he was all the way in and Sanji bitched something about his size and Zoro bucked his hips in punishment and they both moaned some more.

Soon Sanji had a rhythm going with his absurdly powerful legs and Zoro met his every thrust while enjoying the view of all that lean muscle straining above him, perfect cock full to burst and bobbing along with every movement off the blond. It was hot and addicting and he wanted to touch. 

So he did, ran his hands along all that pale expanse of perfect, soft skin, stroked those perfect muscles and grabbed that perfect firm ass to help the cook's movements along angling him slightly to hit _that_ spot.

He knew he had succeeded when Sanji's voice abruptly changed in pitch and his rhythm started to falter, while his eyes glazed over focused on nothing and his hands fell to Zoro's chest for support. Fucking hell, the cook was going to be the death of him, but he held on and kept pounding away at that spot until he was the main thing holding the cook upright.

Soon he felt that he was getting close, but he'd be damned if the cook didn't get off first today, so he made to take the others dick in hand, but the cook was quicker and grabbed his hand "Oh no, you don't!" He grit out between moans and laced his fingers through Zoro's. And Zoro found that that idea was actually brilliant and grabbed the other one too lacing those fingers together as well and then pulling both hands backwards on the bed so the cook took the hint and kissed him damn it and it actually fucking worked.

The cook was completely draped over him again and kissing him like his life might depend on it and they were still moving so deliciously against each other and damn it all, it just wasn't fucking fair that he was so helpless to the stupid pervert cook's charms. But here they were and it was so fucking fantastic and was that Sanji losing his rhythm again? Shuddering and shaking in that tell tale way that could only mean one thing?

Zoro leaned back just the tiniest bit, breathless and desperate "Do it, cook, _Sanji_ cum for me, please!" And for once the cook obeyed without fuss, orgasming untouched on top of the swordsman and taking him over the edge with the shaking of his muscles, milking him with his aftershocks.

Their hands remained crossed into each other for a long time while they got their breath and their bearings back. They were both messy and sweaty but also both profoundly satisfied.

It took quite a while until they were in any state to get up, but Sanji had a crew to feed and Zoro had to clean the room so eventually they both rolled out of bed, stumbling into the en-suite bathroom together and cleaning themselves and each other up, trading kisses and gropes until they were both dressed again and ready to face the day and their crewmates. 

Sanji didn't adress the matter of feelings that day, and neither did Zoro. It wasn't like there was a lack of things to discuss there, but for the moment they were finally on the same page and frankly that was good enough for both of them, at least for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a little epilogue and the last one.
> 
> Hey maybe I'll actually finish something for once in my life :)

**Author's Note:**

> *glances out under stone, whispering* 
> 
> I like comments and Kudos
> 
> *hides again*


End file.
